


Falling In The Library

by Starlord_451



Series: Kliego Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Badstudent!Klaus, College AU, First Meeting, Flirting, Goodstudent!Ben, Incest, M/M, No Umbrella Academy AU, Pre-Relationship, detective!diego, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord_451/pseuds/Starlord_451
Summary: “I’m sorry, I’d offer to stay with you but I’m in the middle of something right now.” The man said, looking sincerely apologetic.Klaus had to remind himself that staring at guy’s eyes in adoration with his mouth wide open wasn’t exactly going to win him over, so he forced his lonely braincell to actually come up with an answer that wasn’t "Please take me home with you".“Oh. Date?” he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.“Nah, man. And even if I did have a date, I wouldn’t bring them to the library”Or,After being tricked into going to the library by his awful flatmate/best friend, Klaus bumps (quite literally) into a veryinterestingverysexy someone.Kliego Week 2020 – Day 7:Halloween AU ORDealer’s Choice (No Powers AU – First Meeting)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Kliego Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Kliego Week 2020





	Falling In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is me indulging in my love for detective!Diego AUs hehe

Klaus poked his head in the room, glad that most of the students didn’t seem to mind him, being more intrigued with their own studies, heads buried in books and laptops.

The curly-headed man quickly scanned their faces, looking for a familiar black leather jacket and a mop of dark hair.

“Beeeeeeeen” Klaus whisper-shouted, this time managing to attract the angry stares of a few girls and the curses and shushes of a group of mad looking undergraduates.

He did his best not to shush them back since, contrary to popular belief, he did have a bit of dignity left. However, he made sure to throw his most vicious glare at the girl who downright told him to shut up and go away.

Next time Ben asked to go to the library he would bring a leash with him. He must have one left from that wonderful party in the fraternity. He smiled dazedly at the memory, thinking of his wonderful fluffy pink handcuffs and how they could have prevented him from losing Ben in the midst of books and students.

Everywhere he looked a lot of _shut ups_ and various expletives followed him, along with a few wide eyes at his choice of clothing, though he didn’t see anything wrong in his skirt and top. He even wore long sleeves this time! And frankly, this was one of his best outfits.

Not as amazing as his sarong but he knew better than to wear it in places where it wouldn’t get the appreciation it deserved. Plus, Ben had kind of forbidden him to wear it when going out with him.

“Oopsie” Klaus whispered, walking through the halls of the library in search of his missing flatmate, accidently falling over a hysterical girl sitting on the ground surrounded by books and infinite cups of coffee.

He ran away before she could murder him.

Ignoring the scandalized look the old librarian sent his way when he asked where the Russian Literature section was, he followed the stuttered indications smiling sweetly at the disdainful frown she finally assessed him with.

As he crossed the main hall for the umpteenth time, Klaus clicked his tongue loudly: he was _not_ having fun.

Ben had assured him they would stay in the library just for a few minutes _I only need to grab a book, Klaus_ then he disappeared in the phantomatic “Russian Literature” section never to be seen again.

_It’ll be fun!_ He said.

Right. Klaus was never going to fall for that one again.

He had been promised an afternoon of waffles and cinema. Ben hadn’t provided. They were going to miss their movie if he didn’t find him soon!

He climbed a couple of steps and entered a small room.

“There you are, Ben!”

Of course he would be in the most claustrophobic room there was.

Ben had the audacity to shush him as he looked frantically in huge literature volumes “We are in a library, Klaus. Can you manage to stay quiet for a couple of minutes?”

“A couple of- Ben, we’ve been here for hours!” he lamented, twirling and flapping his hands dramatically “You know I can’t stay inside closed buildings, I need to get a tan while I still can! Do you want me to become a ghost?”

Ben sighed. “The exams are coming in less than two weeks.”

“Yes. I should be the one doing the worrying. You’ve been reading books since the start of the term!”

“You know that’s what you’re supposed to do when you’re in college.”

“NOT TRUE! College is made for three things: parties, trying every drug on this planet, and developing Adderall addiction.” He counted on his fingers with a raised eyebrow daring Ben to contradict him.

“Klaus, give me another half an hour. Then we’ll do whatever you want.”

Klaus grinned manically and Ben immediately tried to back track “No wait…”

“Too late! Whatever I want, Benny-boy! You’ll find me in the coffee shop down the road!”

He hopped away, snickering to himself until he bumped unceremoniously into what felt like a brick wall, lost his balance and – because his wonderful afternoon needed improving - fell down the small staircase.

“Ouch” he cried, stroking his soon-to-be-bruised backside.

“Fuck, are you okay?” the wall asked.

Wait.

Klaus looked up and suppressed a quite pathetic whimper at the sight he was met with.

A very attractive man was holding his hand out, doe eyes big with worry, stunning features twisted in a frown. He reminded him of a very sexy Antonio Banderas with long hair and full lips.

Klaus was sure he had never seen him in the campus and he certainly didn’t look like a student, though his jumper with the logo of the college spoke differently.

He let himself be helped up, taking the strong hand and ignoring the throb his ankle made at the movement in favour of quelling the weird butterflies flapping around in his stomach.

Once upright, Klaus gulped, leaning on the wall and trying to restart his brain.

“I am now!”

He made a show of checking him out and was wonderfully delighted in seeing the flush on the man’s cheeks be accompanied by a cocky grin.

The man’s hand lingered on his shoulder a lot longer than needed as his eyes scanned his bare legs and his skirt, an eyebrow raising in interest. _Nice_.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there” the man drawled out with an easy grin.

“Oh, no biggie, man. I’m alright” he gestured to himself, wiggling his hips to make his skirt swish around his legs, thrilled when the guy’s eyes followed the movement closely.

Klaus preened under the interest.

“Sooo… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here. And I’m sure I’d remember you, otherwise. Are you new to the campus, big guy?”

He snickered quietly, accepting the compliment with a smug – and quite sexy – grin “Yeah. Let’s say that.”

“Well, in that case, I’m Klaus- uff”

Klaus stepped forward, holding out his hand to shake but the moment he moved his ankle leaving the support of the wall, he fell forward in the man’s space with a litany of _ow, ow, ow, ow_.

He couldn’t even appreciate falling face first in the guy’s – extremely hard, what kind of muscles was he hiding under the jumper? – chest. He really wished the universe would have let him have a chance with this beautiful creature without making a fool of himself, but he had never been that lucky.

“Fuck” Banderas-guy murmured, holding him steady.

Klaus felt the man’s arm wound around his back and gently help him sit on the ground. Klaus bit the inside of his cheek to suppress a sob as the movement alone sent another wave of pain in his ankle.

He cradled his foot – rather pathetically in his opinion – and almost didn’t realize that his personal Banderas had crouched down beside him, big shoulder brushing his as he replaced Klaus’ hands with his and gently raised his ankle, like he knew what he was doing.

Klaus hissed, eyes stinging “Guess it’s not so alright, after all.”

The man hummed in agreement.

“Okay, hold on to me. You need to sit somewhere more comfortable” he finally stated, pointing to the row of chairs close to the bottom of the staircase.

Klaus gulped because that seemed quite a lot of ground to cover for his newly crippled self, but didn’t have time to point it out as the man put his arm around his back once again.

“Lean on me” he said and slowly raised Klaus from the ground. 

With his weight completely supported by his saviour, they moved away from the staircase. Klaus tried to help the man by hopping with his good foot because even though he was very skinny he certainly wasn’t light, but - as if Klaus needed another reason to fancy the man even more - he made no effort at all in fully supporting all of Klaus’ weight until he was deposited in the nearest chair with the outmost care.

He then kneeled in front of him to inspect his injury and Klaus gasped quietly, torn between the blinding pain in his ankle and the attention he was receiving from this beautiful guy.

He delicately took his shoe away, examining the ankle which was looking more and more like a Picasso painting than anything else, and Klaus let out a small whimper at the sight of it.

“Yeah, it doesn’t look broken. It’s definitely a bad sprain though.” he said finally.

“Gonna play doctor for me?” Klaus laughed hysterically because honestly he had no self-control and it hurt like a bitch.

The man looked him up clearly amused and thank God, Klaus hadn’t managed to scare him away just yet. His hand rested on his foot, to keep it off the ground and Klaus felt giddy at the warmth coming from it.

“Wouldn’t mind” the guy smiled seductively, glinting eyes checking him out much like Klaus himself had done just minutes earlier, making him flush all shades of red.

“Do you have anyone that can take you to an actual doctor, though?”

“Yeah, my flatmate. He’s here somewhere, reading.” Klaus said, flapping his hand around.

“Better phone him then”

“You can’t use the phone in the library”

He knew. He had been severely talked down by a very old librarian last time he used it. He really didn’t want a repeat of that.

The guy looked at him chuckling “I think we can safely assume we have enough grounds to break the rule”

“Okay, but I’m blaming you if there are any consequences” he said suspiciously, fishing out his phone.

“Don’t worry, I’ll have your back” he laughed, looking at him like he wanted to undress him with his eyes alone. Klaus was really liking all the attention.

With a small smile at the guy, Klaus rang Ben to tell him what happened and promptly spent the next minute trying to convince his flatmate/best friend that no, this wasn’t an excuse to get out of the library earlier and yes, it actually hurt a lot. 

“I’m sorry, I’d offer to stay with you since it’s my fault that you got hurt but I’m in the middle of something right now.” The man said, looking sincerely apologetic.

Klaus had to remind himself that staring at guy’s eyes in adoration with his mouth wide open wasn’t exactly going to win him over, so he forced his lonely braincell to actually come up with an answer that wasn’t _Please take me home with you._

“Oh. Date?” he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

“Nah, man. And even if I _did_ have a date, I wouldn’t bring them to the library” The guy laughed.

It was fair, but before Klaus could up his flirting game, his Banderas gently manoeuvred Klaus’ foot so that it was resting on the row of chairs, taking off his jumper and folding it under his ankle as a cushion for his injury.

Klaus didn’t even try to pretend he wasn’t looking as he put the jumper over his head. And yes, he was made of pure muscle underneath, his thin T-shirt couldn’t hide it anymore.

The guy smirked as he caught him looking and sat next to him. He turned to him, getting very close and took out a police badge from his jeans pocket. “I’m undercover”

Klaus brain short circuited as he imagined him in a uniform and okay, he was definitely up for that!

“See that man over there?” the policeman continued, gesturing to a huge guy waiting on the other end of the building, next to the fire exit “He’s my partner, we’re covering all the exits.”

“Wow… how long have you guys been here?”

“A little over two hours. Should be over soon, just waiting for the all-clear.”

“Is there a criminal in the library?” Klaus gasped, beginning to get worried for Ben who spent most of his time in this building.

“Just a hard to get dealer we’ve been tailing for the past few weeks.”

He winked. _Winked_. Klaus congratulated himself for not swooning.

Ben arrived in that moment, saving him from making a fool of himself once again and started fretting over Klaus like the mother hen he was, thanking the policeman profusely for helping his – and he was quoting – “idiot friend.”

The traitor didn’t even believe him when Klaus told him that it was the guy’s fault if he had fallen. _And you’re falling hard_ , his unhelpful brain supplied.

Ben helped him up and he start to hop away towards their car. Klaus started planning all the ways he could end up in the precinct to _causally_ meet the man again when he was called over by the policeman himself who handed him a piece of paper.

“Here” he said, cheeks red and dark eyes downcast in embarrassment. “Call me if you want to hang out sometime”

Klaus grinned manically, clenching the small message to his chest “Count on it.”

The policeman grinned back and saluted him, walking away.

Ben shook his head with a fond smile. “I can’t believe you managed to flirt while injured”

“Have you seen him? I really couldn’t help it!” Klaus sighed softly, leaning a bit more on Ben as he entered the car with a grimace.

When sat in the backseat, headed towards the hospital, Klaus finally managed to look at the paper, a number and a name scrawled on it.

“Diego.” He murmured softly.

He had a good feeling about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Maybe I’ll make a series out of this, let me know if you’d be interested and if there is something in particular you’d like to see happen 😊 find me on tumblr (wanderer-451.tumblr.com/)


End file.
